


Anything He Wishes

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any (/+ any), Day is done/ gone the sun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything He Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



House Rule: In this house, the correct response is ‘Yes, Sir.’

Jared was moaning wantonly and it was music to Jensen’s ears.

“Do you like that, Pet?” Jensen asked, growling, as he thrust harder and rocked his hips faster, his cock nailing Jared’s sweet spot dead on. 

Jared tried to answer his Master but the words wouldn’t come out; he was too lost in the pleasure he was being given at the hands of his Dom that he couldn’t form words. That wasn’t the response Jensen desired; in this house, ‘Yes Sir’ was the correct answer. He fucked Jared harder with a sharp grind of his hips and his manhood impaled his sub with a brutal thrust, fucking so deep inside Jared that he could feel the press of their balls over and over again as he rode his sub.

On his hand and knees with his spine arched and head hung, his Master draped across his back, Jared gripped the bed sheets in a tight hold, moaning louder as he got closer to the edge. He was sure the entire neighborhood could hear him, but he didn’t care; Jensen was pounding him good and hard, and every part of him was humming with pleasure. Fuck it—let them all hear.

“Answer me, Jared,” Jensen ordered, his voice firm but soft, sexy and sensual. “Do you like it?”

Jared finally found the words and he cried out, “Yes, Sir. Yes, I love it. Love you! Fuck me, use me. Yes, Sir, I love it!” He shoved his hips back and panted as Jensen ground deeper inside him. He groaned at Jensen’s rough thrusts, loving the pain and pleasure, his back arched and ass stuffed full of his Dom’s thick, long cock.

He could feel the raw drag and pull of Jensen’s cock inside him with every rock of his hips, the thick length filling him completely, making him cry out and moan with each tantalizing thrust. Jensen’s nails dug into his hips, holding them in a firm grip, sure to leaves bruises. Jared’s cock twitched sharply at the thought of his Dom marking him and he bit his lip, silencing himself for only a split second. 

Clearly, that second was too long, according to Jensen. Jared gasped as his Master grabbed his long shaggy hair and pulled his head back. “Don’t you dare be silent, you hear me?” Jensen growled, voice rough and low, the sound making Jared whimper, his cock growing even harder and pulsing another drop of pre-cum. Jensen shoved his hips forward harshly, ramming Jared with his cock, smiling when his sub cried out in pleasure. 

“I want you loud, baby. I want everyone in town to know you’re getting fucked,” Jensen rumbled sensually as he drew his hips back, his cock pulling at Jared’s inner walls before pushing in, building the heat and pleasure in Jared’s belly. “I want them to know it’s me your moaning for, only me. Want them to know you mine. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jared answered, and Jensen nipped at his neck once before letting his hair go. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and chest, holding him in a tight grip, before shoving him down onto his belly. Jared found himself trapped, caught in his Master’s hold and pinned to the bed, solid weight of muscles keeping him in place. 

Jensen’s mouth pressed along his shoulders for a moment, his lips and teeth dragging along the smooth flesh, the sensation making a surge of shivers trail along Jared’s spine. The new position gave Jensen better access to Jared’s sweet spot and he assaulted it mercilessly, his pace picking up and his thrusts growing even more brutal. Jared couldn’t move—he was held in place by Jensen and all he could do was take it. 

The knowledge that he was at his Dom’s mercy made him moan even louder, his voice so loud it echoed in the bedroom. Jensen’s thrusts were faster and more erratic now, each one pressing his cock against Jared’s prostate, making loud cries and moans spill from Jared’s lips with each thrust.

Jensen’s arms were tightening around Jared, holding him in a near bone crushing embrace, his thrusts coming harder still. Jared did his best to shove his hips back, to meet his Master’s thrusts, but he couldn’t move. He truly was at Jensen’s mercy, exactly where he wanted to be. 

His cock jerked painfully with that knowledge, growing harder and spilling another drop of pre-cum as his Master fucked him. Jared panted harshly as Jensen rammed into him, his Dom’s cock tugging and pulling along his inner walls, ramming deep and nudging his prostate with every deep roll of Jensen’s hips.

With every brutal, hard thrust Jared practically howled with pleasure. Sweat beaded on his skin as his sounds of pleasure grew; he began to babble about how big Jensen was, begging for more like some hungry little cockslut, his muscles straining against the tight hold of his Dom’s arms, his length throbbing harder as Jensen fucked him for all he was worth.

“Yeah, that’s my boy,” Jensen grunted, his hips working faster, thrusts wild and frantic. “Moan for me; be loud baby. Wanna hear you.”

“Oh, God, Jensen!” Jared cried out as he took the pounding, his cock rubbing against the sheet, giving him a delicious amount of friction. “Fuck me, Jensen. Fuck me, Master! Make me come!” 

Gritting his teeth, Jensen held Jared tighter and doubled his pace, the force enough to shake the bed. He growled against Jared’s neck, the vibrations skittering up Jared’s spine and sending a new rush of blood between his legs. Jensen rammed harder into Jared, his mouth open and lips parted, panting loudly into the skin of his sub’s neck as his cock thrust rapidly in and out of Jared’s abused hole. 

Jared was pinned in place by Jensen, his hips canted just right and his ass stuffed full with eight inches of cock impaling him. He moaned passionately as his Dom fucked him, his heart skipping beat in his chest as he relinquished control.

As Jensen grew closer to the edge, he ground faster and deeper, pounding Jared’s ass relentlessly, earning him the loudest screams of the night. He grinned wickedly, knowing that there was no way in hell that the neighbors weren’t hearing this. 

Jensen slipped a hand between Jared and the mattress to wrap around Jared’s cock, jerking it in time with his hips. It only took a dozen more thrusts before Jensen climaxed, rutting against Jared’s ass, his hips rocking in a broken rhythm and his heart pounding in his chest as the blissful pleasure surged though him.

His cock pulsed and he came with heavy, thick spurts, coating Jared’s inner walls with his sticky warm cum. Jared followed right after, screaming Jensen’s name into the sheets and thrashing in his Dom’s hold, his toes curling as Jensen rode him through the aftershocks. His cock pulsed out strings of cum, coating Jensen’s hand and his belly. 

Jensen brushed a soft kiss to Jared’s neck and rocked his hips forward once more, a deep slow grind, punching another strained moan from Jared’s lungs, the sound melting with Jensen’s own. He slowed his rhythm and rode out the last waves of pleasure; Jensen placed soft kisses to Jared’s neck and shoulders, soothing his trembling sub.

“Shh, easy Jared,” Jensen whispered soothingly. “You’re alright, I’ve gotcha.”

Jared was shaking so hard in his Dom’s grasp—every part of him vibrating with energy. It felt incredible. The men lay together for several seconds, gathering their breath as their heart pounded in their chest; Jensen could feel Jared’s own heart beating wildly against his palm. With gentle hands, Jensen eased his grip on Jared and rolled them onto their sides, spooning himself around his sub. 

It took them awhile to come down from their high, both still shaking and moaning, the pleasure still rocking their cores.

Afterwards, Jared turned in Jensen’s arms and snuggled up under his chin. He hadn't even come down from his endorphin-laced high before Jensen was kissing him, the caress soft and sweet, soothing him. Jensen nibbled sweetly on Jared’s lips, leaving little love bites and tantalizing sparks in his wake. It was only when both men were almost breathless did the break the kiss.

“I love you, my sweet boy,” Jensen whispered adoringly. “You are so perfect, so incredible. All mine.”

Jared shuddered at his Dom’s passionate caring words, relishing the knowledge that he was loved so strongly by the man who owned his heart. He tilted his head and kissed Jensen, his lips humming and singing with energy. Jensen kissed him back, heat and passion lingering in his caress. There was a soft moan in Jared’s throat as he kissed his Master, one that brought a smile to Jensen’s plush lips.

With a sigh, Jared broke the kiss and snuggled closer, breathing in Jensen’s scent. Closing his eyes, he pressed his ear over Jensen’s heart and listened to the steady thump. Jensen’s arm curled around his waist and tugged him closer, and Jared could feel Jensen everywhere—his heart, his mind, and his soul.

“I love you, Master,” Jared whispered softly. His fingers twined with Jensen’s and he held his Dom’s hand.

Jensen heart skipped a beat as he held Jared close to him; he loved his sub so much and cared very deeply for him; He lifted their joined hands and kissed them, his eye warm and tender as he looked at Jared. “You are mine, aren't you, Jared?”

Jared didn’t hesitate. “Yes, Sir. I’m yours.”

Jensen smiled warmly, and Jared tilted his face up as Jensen leant down, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. The boys filled up one another’s senses, a heartfelt bond that was built on love and devotion, trust and passion, a connection that simply couldn’t be broken.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: glimmerella
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/708553.html?thread=93705417#/t93705417)


End file.
